


The Truth About The Machine

by Pedro from Brazil (Smutland)



Category: Jenna Marbles - Fandom, the machine fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, Robots, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutland/pseuds/Pedro%20from%20Brazil
Summary: Jenna knew her mother pretty much since the day she was born. But there was a secret Debbie had been keeping from her for 31 years... She truly was... a machine. (DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT NASTY)





	The Truth About The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> LOL i lov e u guys

It was a calm summer evening. Julien was lying on the couch, trying to phase out the dog cooing that was going on on the background. Not far from where he was, Jenna was adamantly singing to the dogs. Marbles was starting to go feral, and showed no signs of holding back. Kermit was lost in a black hole deep inside his mind, where true happiness and deep depression held hands like old friends turned lovers. Somewhere in the middle of everything was Peach, the sweetest one. Well, not sweetest. Sweeter. She was probably thinking about a greenie. It was just another day on the Mourey-Solomita residence. Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

 

"Do you want me to get that?" Julien asked, like the sweetheart he always is.

 

"It's okay, it's probably my Postmates delivery" Jenna said as she got up and walked away from the tornado of dog sounds that was the living room. She looked around for her wallet but couldn't find it anywhere. She saw a shadow at the door and thought about the food that she had ordered. She was really hungry. By the time she opened the door, Julien was screeching at the dogs to stop screeching. Jenna had a pleasant surprise. "Mom?"

 

Debby walked in with open arms and wrapped them around her daughter. The two shared a loving hug like they hadn't seen each other in a very long time. Jenna felt that something might've happened.

 

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" she asked, as Debbie picked up a couple of bags and dropped them at the entrance of the house. "Where's Guildy? Is she okay?"

 

"Everything's fine, sweetie!" Debbie gave Jenna a huge comforting smile. All the dogs had come to see who had arrived. Julien came in right after.

 

"Debbie!" he said enthusiastically as he hugged her. "What a nice surprise."

 

"I hope you two don't mind, but I needed to get out of my house. It was pretty hectic back there." Debbie said as she took off her coat and gave it to Jenna, who was still finding that whole situation very much strange.

 

"Hectic how? Did something happen to your house?" Jenna asked, trying to calm the dogs down.

 

"No, no, everything's fine, I just needed to go away for a couple of days. Guildy is staying at a friend's house and I just need to relax. I felt like being in the company of you guys." Debbie said, as she knelt down to pet the dogs. Marbles was salivating.

 

"So, what's newwww?" Julien asked, as he helped Jenna take Debbie's bags to the guest room.

 

"Oh, not much. I saw your vlog today, Julien. Really good." Debbie said, smiling.

 

"Oh, thank you, that's so nice."

 

"Mom, what's this?" Jenna said as she dropped her mom's baggage in a corner. The bag had open and cans of oil slid out and poured oil everywhere.

 

"Oh my goodness, I forgot about that! Shoot!" Debbie hurried to clean up the mess but Julien stopped her.

 

"Debbie, it's okay, we can fix it. You seem so distraught, are you sure nothing happened?"

 

"Yes, darling, I'm sure. Can I go to the bathroom?"

 

"Mom, it's our house. You don't have to ask permission to go to the bathroom." Jenna said. She and Julien exchanged suspicious glances.

 

"I'll be right back! I'm so, so sorry!"

 

Debbie walked away and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and took a deep breath. She pulled up her phone and dialed a number she knew all too well. Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom...

 

"Jenna, what do you think happened to your mom?" Julien asked as he used only  **ONE** paper towel to clean up the oil spill.

 

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to her. She's such a goofball, though."

 

"Yeah, I get it, but the machine is really acting out today. What could possibly be wrong?" Julien had a worried look on his face.

 

Back in the bathroom, Debbie finally managed to get through to who she wanted to talk to.

 

"Hey, oh my God, why didn't you pick up sooner? I've called you like ten times!" she said, in a screamy sort of whisper, as she tried her best not to get Julien or Jenna to listen.

 

"Wha... What happened? Did something go wrong?" the voice on the other side of the call said.

 

"Yeah... That time has come."

 

"Oh, Debbie, no..."

 

"Yes,  _Shane_ , yeah... I know, but they robot guardians from outer space are going to arrive at any time now and I need to be ready for battle... But my circuits are acting up and I think Jenna is onto me."

 

"Don't do anything." Shane's voice was breathy and raggedy, like he had just gotten nervous all of a sudden. "Don't move until I get there. I can fix you and you'll be good as new!"

 

Debbie heard the doorbell once again. She knew Jenna and Julien pretty well. It was probably just Postmates.

 

"Marlon!" she heard Julien chant.

 

"Shoot! I'm in trouble now!" Debbie said on the phone.

 

Marlon, as everyone knew, was Julien's brother. But that was, by far, not his most interesting attribute. Marlon was also a  _hacker_. One of the good ones, in fact. He had helped the CIA in a masterplan to dethrone Poopyhead Trump in a technology war that lasted 2 whole days. He was famous now.

 

"What? Who's there?" Shane asked.

 

"Mom? Are you alright?" Jenna knocked softly on the bathroom door. Debbie almost dropped her phone.

 

"I'm okay, sweetie! I'm coming!" Debbie turned off the phone before Shane got a chance to say anything else.

 

She came out of the bathroom smiling to a very worried Jenna.

 

"Mom?" Jenna said, holding Debbie's arm before she could go downstairs. "Is there something going on? Really? Do we need to talk?"

 

"When the time comes, sweetie, yes."

 

Debbie had sad eyes and Jenna translated them immediately.

 

"Is it something about you? Or dad or my brother or any-"

 

"It's me, honey. But it's okay, I swear. I'm healthy as a bull. I'm not going anywhere. I just need you to be in your best condition for when we talk. I have shocking news."

 

"Oh my God, mom, are you seeing someone?"

 

"Well, technically..."

 

"Mom!"

 

"I'm just kidding, Jenna! It's nothing that you might expect. But the time will come and you will know everything that you need."

 

The two heard the doorbell ring again.

 

"Shane! Wow! What are you doing here?" Julien screamed from downstairs.

 

"Shane's here?" Jenna screamed also, rushing downstairs as fast as possible.

 

The party's just getting started, Debbie thought.


End file.
